milomurphyslawfandomcom-20200223-history
The Speech and Debate League of Death and Destruction Cross Town Explosion Event
"The Speech and Debate League of Death and Destruction Cross Town Explosion Event" is the thirty-second episode of the second season of Milo Murphy's Law. When Lydia and Bradley are injured, Melissa recruits Milo and Zack for her new Speech and Debate team. Plot The episode opens with Chad announcing via the Jefferson G. County School Channel that The Speech and Debate League of Death and Destruction Cross Town Explosion Event is eight hours away. Milo and Zack walk into the gym to see Melissa finish training Bradley and Lydia before the later two fall through the wrestling ring and end up in the Hospital. She begs Zack and Milo to fill in for them and, after some convincing, they accept and she spends time training them. Ms. Murawski, Mr. Drako, and Coach Mitchell act as the announcers and reveal their opponents to be the Middletown Middle School Middlemen. Melissa wins the first round in a tug of war debate over front lawns but the middlemen cheat in the boy band hopscotch debate by having Murray the Middleman distract the ref while Zack’s opponent trips him. However Murray slips on water from the janitor. As the match goes on, both teams tie when the final debate is a cage match potato sack jumping race over whether winning or participation is better. Milo goes up against Wendy. During the match Murray trips up the ref and the janitor comes to his rescue. Milo tricks Wendy into forfeiting, winning his team the debate. Coach thanks Murray and the janitor, Stan and Bill, for coming when the superintendent comes and Coach reveals that the event was not approved. Transcript Songs * Defend Your Argument * Murray the Middleman Jingle * Chop Away at my Heart * The Way of the Platypus Gallery Videos TBA Trivia * This episode has the longest title in the series with 67 letters in it, forming 13 words. * Wendy and the Middleton Middlemen reappear for the first time since their debuts in "Athledecamathalon". * Milo mentions the events of "Athledecamathalon" and "Cake 'Splosion!". * Milo breaks the fourth wall when he states "Training montages are overused", referencing how a training montage is taking place in the moment. * This is one of the few episodes where Milo is visibly nervous as he's shown gulping when Wendy threatens him before their final cage match * First episode to show Melissa telling Milo to not be nice and friendly. * Melissa appears to have improved her throwing skills, which were previously shown to be bad in "Athledecamathalon" and "The Race", when she throws a "Con" sphere at Milo. * Even though in "Rooting for the Enemy", Milo helped the team to win, it doesn't seem like anyone remembers that, since everyone is silent upon the introduction of Milo. * This is the first time we see present day Melissa put her hair into a ponytail Allusions TBA Characters * Milo Murphy * Melissa Chase * Zack Underwood * Bradley Nicholson * Lydia * Mort Schaeffer (does not speak) * Chad Van Coff * Wendy * Middletown Middle School Middlemen * Ms. Murawski * Kyle Drako * Nolan Mitchell * Infinitive Splinter * The Retorter * Murray the Middleman International Airings *Scandinavia: June 11, 2019 *Russia: June 17, 2019 *Poland: July 9, 2019 *Japan: September 1, 2019 *Southeast Asia: September 21, 2019 Category:Season 2 Episodes Category:T Category:Article stubs